Only in Your Imagination
by Triforce Knight
Summary: What happens when a fanfic author answers a request for two girls to go into the Harry Potter realm? It's best not to think to deeply... beware randomness! Be sure to finish reading!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely familiar, this fic is a work of entertainment, or to some people, a work of torture. No money is being made from this story, except for the occasional prize. Now that this is over with, on with the story.

Only in Your Imagination

By: Triforce Knight

"OMYGOD! THIS IS SO COOL MARIE!" a fifteen-year-old girl screamed, as she embraced her older cousin.

The fifteen-year-old girl stood about 5'4" and had a tiny build. Her lustrous, golden hair that shone like the sun, was done up into an elaborate French twist. Her azure eyes gleamed like a clear sky in its entire magnificence. Her face was so pure of innocence, without blemish, and looked so majestic with her skin tone resembling pure ivory. Her clothing consisted of a baby blue tank top, a blue, denim mini skirt, and white knee-length socks.

Marie on the other hand, was sixteen-years-old, stood about 5'7", and was of medium build. Her hair was of the color of obsidian, and hung loosely just past her shoulder blades. Her normally hazel eyes were hidden underneath murky brown contact lenses. Her face had been slimmed and tanned from years upon years of multiple sports. Her clothing existed of a white, long-sleeved t-shirt, a black tank top, black, denim capris, and black, slick, knee-length boots. Underneath her t-shirt, she had, brown, tanned leather gauntlets that had gilded dragons on them, and the fingers were cut off. In her left hand was an old, worn-out suitcase.

"Anne," Marie gasped exaspertly, "I can't breath."

"IT'S SO COOL YOU'RE HERE THOUGH! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SPEND ANY TIME WITH ME BECAUSE I'M YOUR YOUNGER COUSIN!"

"If you don't let go, I might reconsider of staying the night."

Anne Claire released her death grip, and started to dust off her cousin. She scampered over to her bed and flung, waving her arms wildly, herself onto her bed. Marie's right eye started to twitch as she examined her younger cousin's room, it hadn't changed in over ten years.

The walls were white, well the remaining parts were. Almost all of the younger girl's walls were covered with Harry Potter posters. Harry here, Harry there, Harry on a broomstick, when would the madness stop?

The bed was a white, metal canopy, with frilly, pink, lacy coverings, with a matching pillow- case. The long, masses called drapes were nearly floor length, and were white and pink pinstripes.

In a small, white, wicker chair sat an eighteen-inch doll. Its lifeless ebony eyes stared at Marie. The face had been molded into a forced smile. Its coarse hair had been unevenly braided, with parts of it coming loose. It was dressed in a Victorian-style, light blue party dress.

Marie edged towards the wall, still staring at the creation of evil, trying not to blink. She hated that doll. Whenever she came to visit Anne Claire, the doll was always sitting in the chair, staring at her with that nefarious, forced smile, and always in that evil dress.

Anne Claire stared uneasily at her cousin, who looked like she was in a staring contest with her doll.

"Um, Marie," Anne Claire asked her cousin, "Why are you staring at my doll? It won't hurt you."

"That's what it wants you to think," Marie whispered hoarsely, but broke her glare at the spawn of Satan, and strode over to the bed, almost kicking the doll as she passed by it. "So, what does my little cousin want to do tonight?"

"I want to watch-"

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban," Marie interrupted, "God, when are you going to stop watching that?"

"Hey, you're my guest in this house, so we're going to watch Harry Potter."

"It doesn't compare to the book, but if you want to, then I guess I'll put up with it." Marie responded, flopping onto the bed.

"YEAH!" Anne Claire squealed triumphantly, turning on the television, and the DVD player.

At about the time of the dementor attack on the train, Anne Claire asked, "Wouldn't it be cool if we went to Hogwarts?"

Marie grunted in response. Right now, she was on the computer, examining some Harry Potter stories on some random web site.

"I mean, being able to use a wand, ride a broomstick, be near Harry Potter, learn magic, kiss Harry Potter, play pranks on Slytherins . . ."

"Obsess over Harry Potter," Marie continued mockingly.

"I'm just saying that I wish we could be students at Hogwarts."

"**You can you know**," a mysterious voice echoed throughout the room.

"Who are you?" Anne Claire asked enthusiastically.

"**I am a powerful force that can twist your reality to your hearts desire**."

"Where are you?" Marie asked skeptically, trying to pinpoint the direction of the voice.

"**I'm a powerful force of an unknown descent. I'm everywhere**." the voice responded.

Marie walked over to the closet, and threw open the doors. A cascade of sky blue material tumbled to the ground, causing Anne Claire to scream. A girl appeared from the mass of cloth, which turned out to be a sky blue cloak, with small puffs of white floating around it. The girl had a mixed color of blonde, light brown, and red, long, wavy hair, which parted down the middle, and hung loosely. Her eyes were such a shade of blue they almost looked gray. Her clothing underneath the cloak was a pair of jeans, and what appeared to be an old soccer jersey.

"Who are you?" Anne Claire asked.

"**I am the great and powerful Triforce Knight, and I can grant your greatest desires**." the girl replied.

"No you cant'," Marie scoffed, "You're just some hack job of a fan fiction writer. I saw you're profile, and I read some of your stories."

Triforce Knight looked at Marie curiously. Then a slow, wicked smile spread across her full, red lips. She snapped her fingers, and suddenly, Marie's lips turned into a zipper, which automatically closed, and the handle promptly disappeared.

"**As I was saying**," Triforce Knight continued, without so much as paying attention to the struggling sixteen-year-old, "**I can grant your greatest desires, so hurry up already, I'm on a tight schedule**."

"Alright, um, let's see, I want myself, and my cousin to go to Hogwarts." Anne Claire stated.

"**Is that it**?"

"What?"

"**Nothing specific, just "I want myself and my cousin to go to Hogwarts"**?"

"Oh yeah, and I want to be a mysterious beauty, be on the quidditch team, know advanced spells, and I want Harry Potter to love me."

"**Be specific dear**," Triforce Knight reminded Anne Claire, as she started to file her nails, "**In what way do you want Mr. Potter to love you? Also, do you want to keep your appearance as you are now, or do you want to escape from reality completely, and look absolutely different**?"

"Well, I want him to hold me when I feel down, bring me flowers, an occasional kiss here and there, and maybe we can have fun like friends do."

"**So you want a fluff-type relationship**."

"Fluff?"

"**Yep, fluff**," Triforce Knight stated casually, as she removed a small book from one of her pockets. She opened it up, and started to flip through it, until she reached a page, then she said, "**Ah ha, here it is. Fluff, a relationship that is kid-friendly, i.e., no sexual intercourse, or anything that might scar young children for life**."

"Yes, that's it. Oh yeah, appearance, well, I like my appearance, but do you think I could have more, um, heh heh."

"**Just come out and say it Anne Claire**."

"Alright, I want breasts. I have nothing right now, so please can I have breasts?"

"**Is that what you really want**?"

"Yes, and um, anything you think I should change."

"**Alright**," Triforce Knight stated, as she rolled up her sleeves, then did something unimaginable. That's right, she started to sing.

_Girl we've got work to do_

_Pass me the paint and glue_

_Perfect isn't easy_

_But, it's me_

_Well one knows the world is watching_

_One does what one must_

_Some minor adjustments darling_

_Not for my vanity, but for humanity_

_Little step for pose_

_See how the breeding shows_

_UH!_

_Sometimes it's too much for even me_

_But when all the world says yes_

_Then who am I to say_

_Don't ask a mutt to strut like a showgirl_

_No girl you need a brow_

Anne Claire looked slightly different. Her golden hair now had sapphire streaks. She now had a faint hint of pink in her cheeks. As for her breasts, well… um…

"HOLY COW! I HAVE MELONS!" Anne Claire shouted at the top of her lungs.

Marie, on the other hand, was banging her head into Triforce Knight's shoulder. Triforce Knight looked at Marie with an evil smirk, as she asked mockingly, "**What is it girl? Timmy got trapped in a well? Speak up woman, I don't know what you want unless you tell me**."

Marie just glared at the fan fiction author. Triforce Knight let out a smug chuckle, then snapped her fingers again. With a poof, the zipper disappeared, and Marie's mouth returned to her.

"**Well, come on, come on, I don't have all day, what do you want while you're at Hogwarts? Incredibly good looks, ultimate knowledge of all things magical, an extremely graceful talent of quidditch, your own fictional boyfriend? Speak up little lady**."

"One," Marie started on her rampage, "I LIKE my appearance. Two, I ENJOY to learn things, not just have them zapped into my head. Three, I have no care at the risk of getting anything broken, bruised, or sprained."

"**What about four**?"

"What about it?"

"**Do you want a fictional boyfriend or not**?"

"Draco Malfoy," Anne Claire piped in, "She has a thing for Draco Malfoy."

Marie made a fist towards her cousin, but quickly put it down as Triforce Knight looked at her questioningly. Triforce Knight opened her small book again, and started to flip through it. She paused for a while at a page, then snapped the book shut.

"**Alright, we have everything just about ready. You**," Triforce Knight pointed to Anne Claire, "**Stand over there**," pointing to the middle of the room. Then she pointed to Marie, and said, "**And you, over there**," she pointed to next to the bed.

Anne Claire and Marie hustled over to the pointed spots. Marie looked around, then asked sarcastically, "So, how are we going to get to Hogwarts, a blue, swirling vortex?"

"**Goodness no**," Triforce Knight scoffed, "**That's not my style**."

"That's a relief," Anne Claire sighed.

"**First, I'm going to knock you out, then I'm going to transport you two to the Hogwarts Express through a blue, swirling vortex**."

"What?" the cousins asked in unison.

Triforce Knight snapped her fingers, and suddenly, two different pieces of ceiling broke off and landed on the two girls heads. With another snap of her fingers, a blue, swirling vortex appeared underneath Marie and Anne Claire, and swallowed them whole.

Chuckling, Triforce Knight walked over to the computer, pushed in a floppy disk, then opened a file labeled Rewriting Reality. The screen turned green, and as it started to load, it started to play music.

_Welcome to planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

Cracking her fingers, Triforce Knight cackled gleefully, and commented, "**Let the games begin**."

Anne Claire groaned loudly, as she blinked repeatedly, trying to regain her vision. She looked around to see if anything was remotely familiar. They were in a train compartment. Across from her was Marie, who was sprawled out across the couch, still out cold.

Sitting up, Anne Claire realized that she was in a school uniform, identical to the Hogwarts school uniform, minus the robe. She looked at the emblem on her chest: gold and red, with a lion on it. She was in Griffindor. Anne Claire let out a squeal of delight, causing Marie to tumble off her couch and onto the floor.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Marie roared.

"I'M IN GRIFFINDOR!" Anne Claire squealed, and then started to dance, ignoring her cousin's death glare.

Marie looked down to see which house she was in. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the colors and the house mascot: black and gold, with a badger. She was in Hufflepuff.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THIS?" Marie hollered, looking up at the ceiling, "HOW DID I GET PUT IN THE LOSERS HOUSE?! TRIFORCE KNIGHT, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

"**Indeed**," the authors voice replied, "**I can, quite clearly actually. I'm relieved too, I was afraid that I would have some trouble with the audio section**."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AUDIO SECTION'!"

"**Audio Section meaning that this is a computer simulation of you two at Hogwarts. Well, actually, this is a demo, the actual program hasn't been released to the public yet**."

"So this is just a game?" Anne Claire asked, after slapping her hand on top of Marie's mouth.

"**Somewhat. True, what you're doing and feeling right now is completely artificial, but I give you this word of warning, if anything bad happens to you in this realm, will come back with you upon return to reality**."

"Great," Marie stated.

"So, how does this actually work?" Anne Claire asked, thoroughly interested.

"**Well, it's somewhat complicated, but I'll try my best. This is like a role-playing game, where you can make decisions, and I, the acting game master, will decide how to react to them, or consequences should you become unwise in your stay here at Hogwarts**."

"So, about this emblem," Marie started, tugging at her sweater.

"**You didn't specify which house you wanted. Nor, did you proclaim a love interest, so, I figured it would suit you**."

"Fine," Marie sighed exaspertly, "I wish I was in Ravenclaw."

"**Is that it**?"

"Yes … no, wait, I want to be from a pure-blood family also."

"**Is this what you truly wish to be**?"

"Yes Triforce Knight."

"**So be it**."

A whirlwind quickly wrapped around Marie, then as soon as it formed, it left, leaving everything in a shambles. Looking at her chest, Marie examined the new emblem on her sweater. It was blue and gold, with an eagle upon it. Marie was now in Ravenclaw.

Dusting herself off, Marie pulled a small, oval compact from her assumed suitcase, and looked herself over. She nearly dropped the compact when she saw that her eye color wasn't that of the dull, swampy brown of her contact lenses, but was instead, it was back to its original, shining hazel splendor. Her eyesight was perfect without her contacts.

"How did this happen?" Marie asked, not fully expecting an answer.

"That was my doing," Anne Claire replied, "You see, while you were wrapped up in that swirling whirlwind, I thought, 'Gee, I wish Marie didn't have to see with contacts in, because I really like their color."

"That's so sweet Anne Claire, but if you like my eye color so much, why didn't you wish for hazel eyes."

"Because that's what makes you unique. Besides, hazel eyes don't exactly go well with luxurious, golden hair."

"Uh huh. Well, I'm going to go take a look around," Marie commented, as she stood up, slid open the compartment door, and left.

After taking about three steps, Marie felt herself being shoved by a body of about equal mass. Instinctively, as she fell to the floor, her leg lashed out, causing the body that had shoved her to the ground to come tumbling down next to her. A head of slick, platinum blonde hair, and a black robe trimmed with green were the first things that she saw. Then, her glowing, hazel eyes linked to a pair of lusty, gray eyes. As thought recognizing her, they platinum blonde haired boy spat, "Well, well, if it isn't little Miss Marie Trillain. Just as you should be, on the floor, begging for forgiveness for getting in my way."

"Blow off Malfoy," Marie replied, "You were the one who shoved me, think of me as repaying the favor."

"Playing with fire today Trillain. I would have sworn that you forgot this little badge on my chest."

"You mean the badge that says, "Shoot me, I'm a moving target'?"

"Ha ha Trillain. For that little amount of humor, I'd say a good fifteen points from Ravenclaw would be-"

"What's going on over here," a female voice called from behind Malfoy's two gorilla look-alikes. A seventeen-year-old Asian girl appeared, her long, black hair tied into a thick, tight braid. On one side of her chest was a Ravenclaw badge, and on the other side was another badge that stated 'Head Girl'.

"None of your business Cho," Draco drawled, "Just giving her a lecture on – "

"I wasn't talking to you Malfoy," the girl broke him off, "Marie, what happened?"

"I had just left the compartment my cousin and I were sharing to look for my friends when the next thing I know, Captain Smug knocks me onto the floor, so I tripped him with my free leg."

"It's true Cho," a male voice came from a door to a compartment. The boy had blue, spiked hair, matching blue eyes, a muscular build, and had a Ravenclaw badge pinned to his chest. He continued, "I was sent by Su Li, and Morag McDougal, to look for Marie, and when I entered, I saw Malfoy shove Marie, then Marie tripping Malfoy."

Cho Chang held up her hand to stop the Ravenclaw, and said clearly, "I've heard enough from you Mr. Goldstein to get a clear picture. I'm reinstating the fifteen points to Ravenclaw, and deducting twenty points from Slytherin."

"You can't do that!" Draco snapped.

"Yes I can Malfoy, since I can tell that you haven't read this years handbook. From you're show of **_incredible leadership_** last year," Cho drawled in sickly venom, "It now states that if a Prefect deducts the points of another house without a reasonable cause. The Head Boy and/or Girl can reinstate the points of the house in question, and deduct points from the house of the Prefect due to misuse of power. Do I make myself clear Mafloy?"

"Yes Chang," Malfoy spat in irritation, then with a nod of his head, lead his two goons out of that train car.

Sighing, Cho turned to face the remaining two. Shaking her head, she stated exaspertly, "I can see how Professor Dumbledore wrote to me stating how I would have a tough time being Head Girl. No matter, if Malfoy gives any of you any trouble, just let me know."

"Yes Cho," the two Ravenclaw sixth years replied, then watched as Cho left the train car.

Smiling, the boy wrapped Marie into an enormous hug, and wailed mockingly, "Oh, Marie, my darling, where have you been all summer! You didn't reply to my multiple love letters! I never received any thank you notes for all of the gifts I sent you! You promised that sometime over the summer I could take the jewels of your chastity, but we never did get together! However, I'm determined to make it my goal this year to take the fruit of your ample bosom!"

All during his long speech, multiple heads were poking out of compartments to see what the commotion was out in the hallway. Meanwhile, Marie's face was starting to gradually turn such a lovely, wholesome shade of burgundy. While hearing this long, sickening, speech, she thought to herself, "Why do I have the feeling that Triforce Knight is behind all of this?"

"**Very good**," Triforce Knight cooed sarcastically in the back of Marie's mind, "**I knew you were smart enough to figure it out**."

"I just want to know something, are you really trying to embarrass me to death, or is it just my imagination?"

"**Embarrass is such a strong word, I prefer to think that I'm livening up your life. Besides, you still didn't specify if you wanted a fictional love interest**."

"Well, I don't care, I'm going to protest this harassment, and I'll do it loudly. Thank you very much."

"**Be my guest**," Triforce Knight stated smugly, almost chuckling evilly, "**I'm not going to stop you**."

So Marie opened her mouth, but instead of protesting, she did something that she absolutely hated. That's right, she started to sing a Disney animated movie song.

_I know you_

_I walked with you_

_Once upon a dream_

_I know you _

_The gleam in your eyes _

_Is so familiar a dream_

_Yet I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom_

_All they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did _

_Once upon a dream_

Marie gasped, and covered her mouth. Everyone busted out laughing at the Ravenclaw's ensemble. Mentally, Marie stated scathingly, "You did that on purpose."

"**Yep**," Triforce Knight responded, "**And if you keep your personality up, I'll make it that every time you open your mouth, you'll belt out Disney songs**."

"You wouldn't."

"**Try me**."

So, Marie opened her mouth again, and once again, a Disney animated movie song tumbled from her lips.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in you're your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how our heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

"Alright, alright," Marie grumbled mentally, "Point taken. I'll try and change my attitude."

"**Good for you**," Triforce Knight cooed again in a sickeningly sweet tempo, "**Oh, and by the way, he's just joking**."

"WHAT?!"

"**The only thing he sent you over the summer were some ceramic, griffin figurines, and those were birthday gifts. He also sent you a lovely card. It was all nice and sweet on the outside, then on the inside was a joke about how he loved the false teeth, and hair dye job you did on yourself**."

"Really?"

"**Yep, and besides, you don't have to worry about him trying to "take the jewels of your chastity" he's gay, and it's widely known throughout the school Anthony Goldstein is gay. Such a shame too, the two of you would make such an adorable couple**."

Looking up into Anthony's eyes, Marie hissed, "I hate you so much Goldstein."

"And I love you too Marie!" Anthony shouted at the top of his lungs, then swept her up into a stage kiss (one where the lips don't actually touch). Taking her hand, he led her into a compartment, where two more people with Ravenclaw badges waited, with evil grins across their faces.

The first person was a sixteen-year-old, Oriental girl. Her straight, ebony hair hung just past her shoulder. Her eyelids heavily drooped, making it nearly impossible to tell if her eyes her black or just an incredibly dark shade of brown. Sitting on her lap was a shorthaired, calico cat, its fur color a combination of black, white, brown, and red. Next to her was a stack of thick textbooks, and on top of those was what looked to be a supermarket tabloid, labeled The Quibbler.

The second person was a sixteen-year-old boy. His dark brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, as a set of glasses hid his vibrant, green eyes. Around his neck, resting on a simple, silver chain was a silver charm replicating the Celtic Pentacle.

"Sorry Marie," the girl commented, trying hard to not laugh, "We couldn't help ourselves. If any Ravenclaw is going to get noticed around this place, we have to do something drastic."

"Besides," the boy continued, "Anthony had been owling me all summer to find out how we could drop a surprise on you."

"Morag helped too," Anthony commented, indicating the boy, as he removed a compact from a robe pocket, "He was the one to come up with the whole "fruit of your ample bosom"."

"Su helped too," Morag pointed out, "She came up with the "year's goal"."

"Thank you. Thank you," the girl stated acting as though a crowd was applauding for her ingenious work.

"Ha ha guys," Marie said unenthusiastically, while in her mind, she hissed, "You did this Triforce Knight."

The fan fiction author didn't reply to the accusation.

"Oh yeah," Su Li broke off, picking up The Quibbler, "Luna was handing these out, did you get a chance to read it?"

"No, she must of missed Anne Claire and mine's compartment."

"Well, why don't you browse through it, although I don't see what's so great about it."

"It's because Luna's father is 'The Editor'," Morag pointed out.

On the front page, printed in huge, red print, was, "ICE MICE: What's really in them?"

"Oh God," Marie commented, then started to flip through the tabloid, trying to find anything of interest, like a Word Jumble, or at least her horoscope. At one point, she came across an advertisement of a contest to send in most embarrassing stories, and win four tickets to any quidditch match throughout the season.

"Pardon me," Anthony stated, grabbing a pair of scissors, and clipping out the advertisement.

"God Anthony," Su Li exclaimed, "Your not going to submit about the time when you left your towel in the common room while you were taking a shower, and went to go get it while you were naked, are you?"

"Nope," Anthony replied, stuffing the slip of paper into a pocket, "I'm not."

"Thank the Lord," Morag sighed.

"I'm going to submit the time when Marie was wearing her blue and gold tube top at a school quidditch game, and then the Snitch went down her blouse, then she screamed and stripped it off in a flash."

Morag and Su broke out laughing, as Marie screamed, "WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah," Su giggled, "I almost forgot about that. Boy, was Roger Davies surprised when he went to catch the Snitch, and he ended up catching a shirt."

"Well," Anthony commented, "At least the boys on the Ravenclaw team know what our girls are made of."

"Shut UP Anthony," Marie screamed wildly, as she rolled up The Quibbler, and started to hit him with it.

"OW! STOP IT MARIE!" Anthony howled, while Su and Morag continued to roar with laughter.

Meanwhile, Anne Claire was looking out the train window, and wondering how she was supposed to catch Harry Potter's attention. So as she pondered, she started to sing.

_Someday my prince will come_

_Someday we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever I know_

_Someday when spring is here_

_We'll find our love anew_

_And the birds will sing_

_And wedding bells will ring_

_Someday when my dreams come true_

Behind her, Anne Claire heard clapping. Turning, she saw the most beautiful sight. Standing in the doorway was a handsome young man. His face was long and skinny, round-rim glasses hid his glowing, luxurious, emerald-colored eyes. His jet-black hair was an unruly sight, covering a thin lightning bolt- shaped scar. His build was tall, slim, and somewhat masculine. A warm, gently smile spread across his face, causing his eyelids to crinkle merrily. What made Anne Claire really happy, was that he was alone to boot.

The young man strode happily over to her, and sat down next to her. Wrapping her up in his somewhat toned arms, he started to kiss her neck, going up to her cheek. Finally, she turned to face him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Embracing her tighter, the young man started, "Anne Claire, where were you all summer. I couldn't get you out of my mind since we left Hogwarts for summer vacation. Which is somewhat strange, because I thought a few minutes ago, I could of sworn that I never knew anyone by the name of Anne Claire Delino (Anne Claire and Marie are related on their mother's sides). Anyway, now I see you sitting here, all alone, and singing with your beautiful, rich, melodious voice. How can I resist a girl so perfect?"

"Triforce Knight?" Anne Claire asked mentally.

"**Yes**?" the author replied.

"What happened to my whole mysterious beauty bit?"

"**Well, I thought about that, and I figured that this would be so much better to the public if he knew you for the entire time that you were at Hogwarts. Mind you, I'm just slipping you both into the plot, he has no idea that you and your cousin just appeared out of nowhere. I mean, think of the riots if I did that. Besides, I thought it would be fun to surprise you. I already surprised Marie, so I figured that you could use one**."

"Really?"

"**You bet that pretty little face of yours**."

"Darling?" Harry Potter asked, "Is their something troubling you? You have that look of otherworldliness."

"You made that word up didn't you?" Anne Claire asked her new boyfriend.

"Just for you," he replied, a goofy, puppy love-like, sheepish grin was plastered to his perfectly chiseled features.

"Mmmmmm, tell me more," Anne Claire sighed, now leaning into Harry's warm, muscled chest. Then Harry began to start his own diddy.

_I have been blind_

_Unwilling_

_To see the true love_

_You're giving_

_I have ignored every blessing_

_I'm on my knees_

_Confessing……_

_That I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face_

_I am staggered by your beauty_

_Your unassuming grace_

_And I feel my heart is turning_

_Falling into place_

_I can't hide it_

_Now hear my confession_

"**Alright**," Triforce Knight's voice rang through Marie and Anne Claire's minds, "**This train ride has gone on far enough**."

Suddenly, everything started to swirl, twirl, tumble, and disfigure as everything flashed around them; the train compartment, the Hogsmeade Station, and the Threstral drawn carriages, until it finally stopped at the Great Hall.

"What was that?" Anne Claire asked rhetorically.

"What was what?" Harry asked next to her.

"Never mind, let's just eat."

Let's move backwards a little bit, and take a look at what events occurred at Hogwarts before the arrival of students for the Begin of Term feast.

Minerva McGonagall quickly sprinted down one of the extensive hallways. She opened random doors, looked inside, then slammed them close again. Severus Snape swooped out of a shadow, and asked the older woman, "Anything wrong Minerva?"

"The Headmaster is nowhere to be found. I've looked everywhere. Will you help me Severus?"

"If the Headmaster is hiding, I doubt that he would want us to find him, but alright." he finished, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, you check the dungeons, while I check the towers."

"Sure," he commented, then headed off in the direction of his second home.

As McGonagall headed in the direction of the towers, she started to sing a song she normally did when she was looking for the old, kooky headmaster.

_Where's the old man_

_Has anyone seen the little old man_

_Old man where are you today_

_I knew an old man_

_Who lived in a house_

_That was constantly crowded with kittens_

_And cuckoos, and puppies, and cows and five guppies_

_And four score and ten worth of mittens_

_Where's the old man_

_Has anyone seen the little old man today_

_Old man where are you today_

_He lived in the woods_

_In the forest he dwelled_

_Among trees, and flowers and rocks_

_And ferns, and persimmons, and walnuts and lemons_

_Which he gathered and put in a pot_

Suddenly, a classroom door opened, and out stepped the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, with a bag of sherbet lemons in his hands. A faint twinkle lit up his majestic blue eyes.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall gasped, "Where were you?"

"Out to Honeydukes for a bag of sherbet lemons. It seems that I must have run out of them during the last two days that I've been here."

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Why didn't you at least leave a note?"

"I didn't think anyone would notice that I was gone," he replied simply, a faint smile hidden underneath his long, silvery beard, "Am I to assume that that song was designated for me Minerva?"

McGonagall's face started to turn red, as she couldn't think of an excuse why she would dare to sing that certain song. Dumbledore took her left hand, and as he led her into the classroom, he asked quietly, "Do you think you could sing it to me all the way one time." Then he secretly closed the door behind them, and casted a few silencing charms on the door, and windows.

Alright, that's enough of that time leap. Now let's take a few hops, skips, and, leaps to just after the feast, when everyone is in their respectable common room or their rightful dormitory rooms. At least, everyone should be. Marie Trillain had other ideas.

Marie was accustomed to be up and about in the wee hours of the night. Right now, she was following one of the most frightening things that she had ever seen. Draco Malfoy was walking down one of the long corridors, but that's not the most frightening thing. The thing that made this sight so fearsome, wrong, and just downright scary was that, Draco Malfoy, one of the nastiest people that ever existed in this now warped fictional realm, was singing.

_I'm a drifter_

_I'm a loaner_

_And I've seen every village and town_

_I passed by here_

_And I'll die here_

_And some stranger will lower me down_

_I've indeed the ships that sailed out of your harbor_

_And shared silent thoughts to your children and barbers_

_Sung to the stars while a jukebox was playing_

_Fought back the tears that hung while I'm saying_

_I'm a drifter_

_I'm a loaner_

_And I've seen every village and town_

_I've passed by here_

_And I'll die here_

_And some stranger will lower me down_

_I've made love in your city_

_To the poor and the pretty_

_And thought myself lucky and smart_

_And ended up lonely_

_With nothing but only_

_A song and a half of a heart_

Quietly, Draco opened a door. By now, she had followed him to the old part of the castle. Hardly anyone came here anymore, which made it a perfect place to have a private meeting with someone. The only lights that were provided here were those of the huge, cathedral-style, stained glass windows. There wasn't a thick, heavy layer of dust, which probably meant that it got the occasional dusting.

Silently, Marie crept up to the old, musty door, and crouched in front, placing her eye up to the keyhole. Suddenly, the door swung open, amazingly not making any noise. Marie tumbled forward, no longer having any support in front of her. Somebody grabbed her arm, and pulled her up to her feet.

She came face to face with a pair of familiar gray eyes. They didn't have their normal steel ring of power-hungry devotion, but they were filled with a flicker of something. Compassion? Lust? Pain? Whatever it was, Marie couldn't tell.

In a flash, Draco had scooped her up into his arms, and was walking over to a thick, off-white, satin material couch, where a faint flicker of a small, oil lamp sat on an end table sat. Carefully, he placed her on the couch, then sat next to her, where he could make the lamp glow brighter so Marie could see the room fully.

The room had eggshell colored wallpaper that looked like it had been there for decades, but hadn't really lost its splendor. Large curtains made of fine, white Belgium lace loosely covered two, glass French-doors that led onto the ivy-covered balcony. Along with the pale, satin couch, there were two chairs that were made of similar material as the couch. There was a lamp hanging off the wall next to one of the chairs, but it looked like it hadn't been used in years. A gold, miniature chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Along one of the walls was a canopy bed, with drapes that matched the ones that hung from the window. Its top cover was made of gold-colored, satin, and looked to be stuffed of soft, goose feathers. There were three pillows that looked to be made of the same material, and stuffing.

On the floor, covering most of the cold, stone bricks was a plush, white, fur rug.

A fireplace, although clean, looked like it hadn't been used for quite a few decades. It was made of swirled, black-and-white marble, and was lined with silver that looked like it had just been polished.

"Where are we?" Marie asked curiously, not remembering any reference of the old-part of the castle actually existing in any of the books.

"This used to be the living quarters of the headmasters, headmistresses and their spouses. No worries though, Dumbledore never married, so he really has no use for it. Besides, he found it much easier to have his quarters adjacent to his office."

"How did you find this place?"

"Research my dear," Draco commented, "I found this on one of my nightly excursions last year. After that, I asked Professor Snape about it, I checked out Hogwarts: A History, and wrote to my parents. After a while, I started to fix this place up."

"How?" Marie asked skeptically, "Since when did the rich Malfoy fix things up?"

"Oh, it was quite easy," Draco drawled lazily, "I grabbed a few house elves. One to scrub the floor, one to wash the windows, one to clean and refurbish the walls and fireplace- "

"Did you do anything yourself Malfoy?"

"I paid for the Belgium lace, and chose the covers and pillows combination," he stated indignantly, "I have quite the color sense."

"And you did all of this in secrecy?"

"Nope."

"Ha!"

"I told Dumbledore that I'd use some of the Malfoy fortune to repay for all the times I was a spoiled brat."

"And he believed you?"

"Yep. Tea Trillain?" Draco finished, indicating a tray with a pot, two cups with saucers, and a sugar and milk dispenser, which looked as though they had just appeared out of thin air.

"WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM?!" Marie yelped, almost vaulting off of the couch.

"They've always been here,' Draco replied, looking at Marie like she was crazy.

"TRIFORCE KNIGHT!" Marie hollered mentally.

"**Do you have to shout at me for everything**?" the author grumbled in response, "**Why can't you just go along with things? I'm not asking much of you**."

"YES YOU ARE! MAKING THINGS APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE, AND EXPEXTING PEOPLE TO GO ALONG WITH IT IS –"

A mental image of Anne Claire's doll flashed through Marie's mind, making her freeze both physically and mentally. Seething with rage, Marie screamed inwardly, "TRIFORCE KNIGHT!!!!"

"**If you don't cooperate, I'll make it so that every time you enter any room, the first thing you'll see is that doll**," the evil force finished, then mentally flashed the inanimate plaything again.

"STOP IT!" Marie screamed, this time outwardly.

"What?" Draco asked, now really questioning the Ravenclaw's sanity.

"**Besides**," Triforce Knight continued gleefully, "**I'm just beginning to have some fun. I want to test out this new trick that I just read about**."

Before Marie could realize what was happening, Triforce Knight forced Marie's voice to say, "I think I'm going to faint." Then Marie felt her energy suddenly become quickly drained. As she closed her eyes, Marie could feel two strong arms close around her as she began to fall forward.

"TRIFORCE KNIGHT, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"**You'll find out my dear**," our darling author replied sweetly, severing Marie's remaining grasp of consciousness.

During the time of the previous event, there was some mild activity going on in the Griffindor Common Room.

Harry and Anne Claire were in the process of finishing up last minute summer essays. They had decided that it would be better it would be better if they worked on them together, despite Harry being a sixth year, and Anne Claire being a fifth year. It didn't really matter to Anne Claire though, since she knew practically all that Hermione knew, so she didn't really need the help, but it gave her a reason to be near Harry.

Speaking of Hermione, it turned out that she and Anne Claire were the best of friends in the past years, and the summer vacation hadn't changed anything. Right at the moment, Hermione and Ron were out doing their Prefect jobs. That's right, patrolling for out-of-bed students. Why don't we take a look at their patrol routes?

Why, it looks like their routes intersect at the Entrance Hall broom closet. Right now, there's a sign upon it that reads: Out of Order. Oh wait, the door opens, and out steps Hermione, looking slightly disshelved, and now she'll continue on her route. Wait, there's more, now, out comes our dear friend Ron Weasley, also quite a mess. Good job you two, keep up the great work.

"Anne Claire?" Harry asked, closing his Divination textbook, "Do you know how to ride a broomstick?"

"Well," Anne Claire replied with fake innocence, "I was planning on trying out for the quidditch team this year."

"Would you like to go on a broomstick ride right now?"

"Oh, I have to get my broom first."

"You don't have to," Harry commented, scooting closer to Anne Claire, and pulling out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, he commanded, "Accio Firebolt."

A few seconds later, Harry's Firebolt tore down the stairs leading up to the boy's dormitory, then came to a screeching halt right next to the red couch in which Harry and Anne Claire occupied.

"Hey Harry," Neville groaned, coming down the stairs, "Could you watch when you cast that summoning spell, your Firebolt nearly ran me through."

"Sorry Neville," Anne Claire replied, "It's just that Harry and I are planning to go on a broomstick ride."

"S'alright," Neville yawned, trudging back up the steps, not really paying attention to the last part.

Smiling, Harry and Anne Claire stood up, and walked over to the ever-so-convenient double doors that led to the just-appeared balcony.

"Thank You Triforce Knight," Anne Claire whispered.

"**Anything for a fictional romance**," the author replied, ringing throughout Anne Claire's mind.

The two lovers held hands as they climbed onto the broomstick, Anne Claire dutifully sitting side- saddle. Without a second thought, Harry kicked off of the ground, the Firebolt sustaining them in the air, and they started to fly off into the night. Now, we can all guess what happens next, that's right, another fun-filled song (we sure get a lot of those don't we).

_(Harry)_

_I can show you the world_

_Shining shimmering splendid_

_Tell me princess _

_Now when did you last let your heart decide_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no, or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_(Anne Claire)_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new with you_

_(Harry)_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_(Anne Claire)_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feelings_

_Soaring, tumbling, and wheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_(Harry: Don't you dare close you're eyes)_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_(Harry: Hold your breath it gets better)_

_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far_

_And I can't go back to where I used to be_

_(Harry: A whole new world)_

_Every turn a surprise_

_(Harry: With new horizons to see)_

_Every moment gets better_

_(Both)_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_(Harry)_

_A whole new world_

_(Anne Claire: A whole new world)_

_That's where we'll be_

_(Anne Claire: That's where we'll be)_

_A thrilling chase_

_(Anne Claire: A wondrous place)_

_(Both)_

_For you and me_

It almost seems very unfortunate that while the two lovers were lazily circling the quidditch pitch, and the lake that was lit up by the nearly full moon, a certain Potions Master was watching them with bewitched muggle night-vision goggles. Removing them from his eyes, Snape commented, "Very interesting," then very coldly, went back into the castle.

Triforce Knight sat in front of the computer, clicking her fingernails on the computer table. Leaning back in the thick, black leather computer chair, she commented, "**Well, I think Snape is onto this little plot**."

"Even though he's a git," a male voice stated from behind her, "I have to give him credit. His sixth sense for the unnatural happenings in canon Hogwarts is uncanny."

"**Indeed**," Triforce Knight replied. Cracking her neck a few times, she got back to work, commenting, "**I'll deal with Snape when the time comes, but until then, why don't I make things a little more interesting for the girls**?"

"I so do love it when you make things interesting."

"**I know, and guess what**?"

"What?"

"**I'm so glad that you fell through the veil Sirius, because now I can have you all to myself**."

Daylight came, as it does everyday, and was time for students to get ready for their first lessons of the new term. Some people slept well, while, some didn't know what was going to happen to them this school year.

Speaking of unknown, let's mosey on down to the old part of the building and see what happened to dear Marie and Draco Malfoy. Let's see, the lamp has run out of oil. No matter, the light from the windows provides enough for us to see.

Why, what do we have here? It looks like some random articles of clothing. There are two robes, one trimmed with green, and another trimmed with blue. There are two sweaters, and three badges (two house and one prefect) strewn across the floor, two pairs of shoes in a corner, and two ties and a white dress shirt were flung onto a chair.

Going over to the bed, there are two lumps hiding underneath the huge mass called a cover. One of them started to stir quietly. This one is our dear, little Marie, and she still has her white dress shirt on. Well, she doesn't realize this now, but in a few minutes, all hell will break loose.

Turning onto her side, she came face-to-face with a head of platinum blonde hair that was sticking up all over the place. She gasped, and quickly sat up, almost ending on the floor. Looking around, she spotted her other articles of clothing.

As she quietly slid out of the bed, something hit her. Did she? With Malfoy? Is that what Triforce Knight was planning for her to do?

"Triforce Knight?" Marie mentally squeaked.

"**Yes**?" the author answered cheerily, "**Can I help you**?"

"Did I? With Draco?"

"**Nope, you did not have fun with Master Malfoy last night. All that he did was take off your robe, remove your shoes, and took off your vest**."

"Are you sure?"

"**Yep. Remember, I'm the game master**."

"How come that doesn't comfort me?"

"**I have no idea**," Triforce Knight stated sarcastically.

"Marie?" Draco called from the bed.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You fainted last night, so I brought you over to the bed and took off some of your clothing. I hope you don't mind."

As he stood up, Marie could see some burn marks across his chest and his arms, yet strangely, there was no Dark Mark. His dragging himself out of bed also revealed what happens when one sleeps with ones hair slicked back. The entire back of his head was standing up by itself, and the left side stuck straight outward.

Marie would have laughed at his hair if the burns and scars hadn't caught her attention in the first place. Walking over to him, she placed her hand on what looked to be a fairly old scar down his right arm.

"Good Lord," she muttered, "What happened to you Draco?"

"It's nothing," he grumbled, trying to get to his shirt.

"No it's not," she huffed irritatedly, "Let me see them."

"No, it's none of your business."

Marie wasn't buying that though. She shoved him back onto the bed, but not without a surprise. As he went backwards, Draco grabbed Marie's wrist, and pulled her onto the bed with him. He flipped her over, then sat on her with his legs on top of her waist. He then started to tickle her sides asking tauntingly, "How do you like that Trillain?"

Suddenly, the door to the hallway swung open, and there was Peeves, who looked pretty pleased with himself, and Professor McGonagall, who looked like she was about to faint from shock.

"Here they are deputy professorhead," Peeves cackled, "Just as old Peeves had said! Two ickle students playing with things they shouldn't! Look at how they play! Ee hee heeh heh!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Professor McGonagall demanded, almost close to spitting. "Mister Malfoy (Draco quickly dove under the sheets to hide the scars and burns)! When you told Professor Dumbledore that you wanted to fix up this room, is this what you were planning to use this for?!"

"Professor," Marie begged, "I can explain!"

"And you Miss Trillain! You of all people! I thought you had better integrity than that!"

"Please professor," Marie pleaded, now close to tear, "Please, let me- "

"That's enough out of you Miss Trillain," Professor McGonagall snapped, gaining some composure, "As for this situation, this should be left for your heads of houses and the headmaster to decide your fates. Now, get dressed, I'm going to escort you both to the headmasters office."

She quickly closed the door, possibly so that she could gain her regular composure before she confronts the headmaster about this scandal. Draco crawled out from underneath the blankets, and slowly walked over to the chair that his dress-shirt rested on. He tossed Marie her Ravenclaw tie while she pulled up her socks to put her shoes on.

"Marie," Draco's voice cracked, trying hard to not reveal the small tears falling down his face, "I'm sorry about this."

Marie stood up and walked over to him. Rubbing his shoulders, so as not to show her tears, she sniffed, and stated, "It's not your fault, Draco. I'm sorry for coming here."

"**Hmmm**," Triforce Knight commented, staring at the computer screen, "**This might prove difficult. I never considered Peeves to be a problem. I didn't think that Marie would get into so much trouble within a twenty-four hour basis**."

"Can't you just erase the part of Marie following Malfoy to the old castle section?" the male voice asked from behind Triforce Knight.

"**As I explained before, this is like an Role Playing Game, once a move is made, you can't undo it**."

"You're the game master though, don't you have special powers of some sort?"

"**Not for anything like this. It'll just have to run its…… there is one way though, but it's a little too drastic for right now**."

"What is it?"

"**I'm not saying, at least not yet**."

Well, let's pull away from Marie's predicament right now, and go look into the life of Anne Claire and her love, Harry Potter.

Right now, Anne Claire, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Great Hall, having some breakfast before their first lesson (for the trio was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions for Anne Claire). Anne Claire grabbed a piece toast, and as she looked around, she finally asked Hermione, "Hermione, have you seen the margarine?"

"Um, I thought I did. Oh! Here it is!" the frizzy brown-haired girl replied, then handed Anne Claire the small thing of butter substitute.

Looking slightly off into space, Anne Claire commented, "You know what, I wish Gimli was our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Harry stroked his girlfriend, as he asked, "Are you talking about Gimli the dwarf from The Lord of the Rings series?"

"Uh huh. I just thought it was a good idea."

Hermione snorted, as she whispered, "Yeah, and unicorns can fly."

"Well, we better get going to our classes, if we don't want to be late," Harry commented, then he swept Anne Claire in a passionate kiss, as he whispered under his breath, "I love you, my little, petite, sweet, angelic, melodic rag-a-muffin."

"And I love you my handsome, wonderful, loving, starry-eyed knight in shining armor."

"Let's go," Ron whispered to Hermione, "Let's get out of here before the sap-fest begins."

"I think it's already started," Hermione pointed out in a hushed voice.

"WOO HOO!" someone from the Ravenclaw table shouted. Anthony Goldstein stood up, got up onto the table, and started to dance.

"Hey Goldstein," Ron hollered over to the dancing, gay Ravenclaw, "What's up?"

"I just won four tickets to the Ballycastle Bats vs. Montrose Magpies match," Anthony shouted to Ron in reply.

"Whoa," Ron stated, as Hermione started to drag him out of the Great Hall, "Goldstein got tickets to the match of the two greatest teams in Britain and Ireland."

"Come on Ron," Hermione stated, "Time to go learn something."

"'Right class," the stocky dwarf from the Lord of the Rings stated, as he stood in the front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, "Now, I'm here teach yo'all how to defend yourself against the dark arts. I find this very useful, because we dwarves have a natural resistance to magic. So, first things first, you all should become dwarves. What better way to become dwarves than to drink some dwarven ale."

Hermione's hand automatically shot up, as she said, "Professor … um, Gimli, I don't think Professor Dumbledore would like it if underage students were drinking any alcohol, of any kind."

"Well, then I guess the next best thing for you all to become dwarves is to have you all go out and get some axes and swords."

Again, Hermione's hand shot up, as she pointed out again, "Professor, I don't believe Dumbledore would appreciate it if students went around carrying weapons that were used in the Middle Ages."

"Well little miss smart mouth, since it appears that I can't teach students the proper way to defend themselves against evil forces, then I guess we'll have to do something else. Okay, now, I'm going drink this dwarven ale, and somebody keep count of how many mugs I drink before I pass out."

Hermione slammed her head on the desk, then began to look out the classroom window, looking for something. Ron tried to find what she was looking for, then finally asked, "Um, Hermione, what are you looking at?"

"I'm trying to find a flying unicorn Ron, a flying unicorn," she grumbled, still looking out the window, but all that she could see was a regular unicorn, happily munching on the grass near the lake.

Meanwhile, our dear Potions Master was looking in on the class. Seeing a character really started to really creep him out, if it was possible to creep Snape out. Feeling a tug on his sleeve, he turned to look down and see a small, quivering first year Hufflepuff.

"Professor Snape," the little girl squeaked, "Professor Dumbledore requests your immediate presence in his office."

Snape turned quickly, his black robe swooping just over the first year's head, and headed toward the stone gargoyle. The first year yelped, then fainted.

Well, let's take a few jumps backwards. We still need to figure out what's going to happen to Marie and Draco.

At the moment of our arrival upon them, they are both sitting outside Dumbledore's office, both of them across the room from each other (not by choice though). Professor McGonagall had been in there for about five minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. Marie looked over at Draco, who was sprawled across the small couch, her eyes filled with pity. If she hadn't tried to examine his scars more closely, they wouldn't have been in that certain position at the time of McGonagall. However, it didn't really look good if she had walked in on them if they were still asleep.

"I'm really sorry about this," Draco commented from the other side of the room.

"What are you sorry about Draco," Marie asked from her position, "Can't your mother just come over here and bail you out by promising grants to the school?"

"No, no, not about this," he answered, "I'm just so sorry about all of the horrible stuff I did to you in the previous years. It was just how I had to hide my true feelings," he stood up and walked over to the couch that Marie was on. He grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her up to face him, confessing, "You see Marie, for the longest time, I … well … I don't know how to tell you this, but, I love you."

"Triforce Knight," Marie flatly stated mentally, "Will you stop this charade already? Will you stop manipulating Malfoy to make him think that he loves me?"

"**This isn't my doing**," the author replied mentally, then after a pause, confessed, "**Alright, at the very beginning I had planned to make you fall in love with Draco. However, before you start yelling at me like you always do, hear me out, who was the one that followed Malfoy to the old part of the castle? You did that on your own. You showed him compassion. I only made you pass out. He was the one that removed some of your articles of clothing. He was the one that got on top of you. For the last few sections, you people had been acting on your own, I've just been watching**."

"You mean, you've just been sitting out while I'm going to lose my honor because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"**Yes, now shut up and tell him you love him already**."

"Draco, I have something to tell you," Marie started, as she thought, 'I have to tell him the truth, this isn't my reality, this is his, mine is in my cousins room, where we're having a sleepover.'

"I'm –"

"**Not so fast young lady**," Triforce Knight snapped, as she suddenly took over Marie's body.

"I'm in love with you," Triforce Knight forced Marie to say, then quickly left Marie's body to her own control.

Draco smiled genuinely, taking her up into his arms. As his face neared hers, he whispered, "I'm glad."

The two of them got swept up in the moment. Their lips connected together, and didn't want to really let go. Draco's inner self wanted so badly to sweep her up into his arms and carry her back to the room and actually do what they were being accused of doing. Marie's inner self wanted to really bad let Draco go along with his plans. As they finally separated from each other, Marie's cheeks gave of a slight blush.

"You see what I mean Dumbledore," McGonagall's voice penetrated the two's little world, "There they are, at it again."

Turning, they saw the headmaster and deputy headmistress looking at them. McGonagall looked absolutely appalled at the sight before her. Dumbledore on the other hand, had that twinkle in his eyes that looked like he was enjoying himself. Underneath his twinkling eyes, he cleared his voice, and as he indicated his office, Dumbledore stated, "Come, there is much we need to discuss. Your heads of houses will be here in any minute."

Draco and Marie looked at each other, then slowly walked towards the office, not looking forward to their oncoming sentence.

Triforce Knight slammed her hands down on the computer table, trying very hard to cut back on her anger. Quickly she started to type:

"_**Anne Claire**," Triforce Knight called out mentally, "**I want you to do something for me**."_

"_Triforce Knight," the young girl answered, "What is it?"_

"_**Sorry dear, it's been fun, but all good things must come to an end**."_

"_But-"_

"_**No buts young lady, you didn't specify a time limit, so I'm calling the game**."_

"_Alright," Anne Claire sighed, "What do you want me to do?"_

"_**Right now, Marie is in Dumbledore's office, and in serious trouble. What I want you to do is go up there and interrupt, I'll tell you what to do after you interrupt the meeting. Oh yeah, and feel free to bring Harry, he should be on his way to DADA right now, which is thankfully, on the way to Dumbledore's office**."_

"_I'm on my way."_

"_**Good girl**."_

Triforce Knight pushed herself away from the computer, and walked over to a handsome black-haired man lounging on the bed. She kicked him, causing him to cough and roll off the bed.

"What was that for?" the young man gasped.

"**It's time for the finale Sirius, I'm going in**." the fan fiction author stated plainly, obviously ignoring the man curled up into a ball on the floor.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"**Someone has to watch the monitor**," Triforce Knight replied sweetly.

With a snap from both hands, Triforce Knight disappeared in a flash, leaving behind a small, wispy cloud of pale cobalt smoke.

"Why me?" Sirius mumbled, trudging over to the bed, "First I fall through the veil, end up here, and now this? I'm supposed to watch some game come to an end? I don't even know what's holding this story together."

"Master Malfoy and Miss Trillain," Dumbledore continued on his lecture, "This are very serious accusations that Professor McGonagall has placed on both of you. You do know that, correct?"

"Yes Headmaster," the two students said in unison, standing side-by-side.

Snape stood on Draco's left, eyeing his sixth year prefect in his normal cold stare. Professor Flitwick stood on Marie's right, well, he stood on a chair that was placed on Marie's right. Both students had their heads tilted down.

"And you know what happens to students that are charged with these actions correct?"

"Yes Headmaster."

"If I may Headmaster," Snape interrupted, the first sentence he had said all during this trial, "It is possible that the position of these two students upon Minerva's arrival might have just been a coincidence."

The two students nodded their heads in agreement furiously.

"However, I would like to ask Miss Trillain what she was doing with Mr. Malfoy last night, and where she came from."

"What?" Marie asked.

"Severus," Flitwick chirped, "Are you trying to imply that Miss Trillain of not being a student here?"

"It's just that I don't seem to recall Miss Trillain being in any of my classes in the past six years."

Suddenly, the doors to Professor Dumbledore's office slammed open. In walked Anne Claire and Harry.

"I protest to these accusations," Anne Claire shouted.

"Miss Delino," McGonagall snapped, "Explain this irrational behavior!"

"**If I may professor**," Triforce Knight's voice rang throughout the office, "**Allow me the pleasure to explain**."

Slowly, Triforce Knight appeared, walking down the steps that led to Dumbledore's observatory. She wasn't wearing her normal garb as soccer jersey jeans, and robe. Instead, she was dressed in a midnight-blue, flowing, evening gown, with a matching robe. Her hair was done up into a bun, as rhinestones speckled her hair.

She walked in front of Dumbledore's desk, where she stopped and gave the Headmaster a sweeping curtsy. Dumbledore smiled, stood up, and applauded the fan fiction author. Chuckling, the Headmaster commented, "Well done Miss Triforce Knight. I was wondering when you would grace me again with your presence."

"Albus," McGonagall whispered, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, although this young lady wanted to explain this situation, I believe it would be better if I did, since my word seems to be more truthful than that of a girl that appears out of nowhere."

_**Five Minutes Later**_

"Wow," McGonagall stated, "Although strange, it all somewhat makes perfect sense."

Draco looked at Marie, and asked, "Is all of that true?"

Before Marie could answer, Triforce Knight grabbed the young lady's sleeve, along with that of Anne Claire's collar, and tugged them away from their boys. Leading them to the front of Dumbledore's desk, the fan fiction author stated, "**Well, it's been fun, but we really must be on our way**."

"Will we be able to come back?" Anne Claire asked, reluctantly looking over at the forlorn Harry.

"**We'll see**," Triforce Knight commented, "**We'll see Anne Claire**."

"Question," Marie interrupted, "Just how are we going to get back."

"**What, you don't believe I can do this**?"

With a snap of her fingers, a stairway made of lighted up glass started to appear, leading up to Dumbledore's huge window of his study. Taking Marie's left hand, Triforce Knight commented, "**This is it, you're going back to your dull, boring reality, where Draco will only be in your imagination. I think you owe it to him, and yourself, if you said goodbye through a song**."

"But-"

"**Now, I'm not going to push you to do this, but I really feel that you should do this by yourself, to add to the drama of this**."

Anne Claire, Triforce Knight and Marie started up the stairs in silence. Marie paused halfway up, and then as she started again, her voice started to fill throughout the entire halls of Hogwarts.

_To the sky, from the Earth_

_In lofty flight_

_From the hills, so green_

_In the blush of Spring_

_So away with thee _

_Shall I fly, shall I fly_

_From this place to a land_

_So far away_

_Softly now, with the dawn_

_I will ride with the wind_

_O'er the hills, through the mist_

_On the wings of thee_

_Spirit fly, spirit fly_

_To the land up above_

_Spirit fly, to a place _

_Beyond the sky_

_Spirit fly, Spirit fly_

_To a place, from this land_

_Softly now, with the dawn_

_I go with thee_

"Marie," Anne Claire's voice called, "Marie, wake up, you fell asleep at the computer again."

Marie jolted awake. Looking around, she saw herself in her cousin's room, with everything as it should be. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was on the television. Anne Claire's doll was still looking at Marie. While Marie, is still near the computer.

"Whoa," Marie commented, "What a strange dream."

"Well, that's what happens when you fall asleep when reading fan fiction, they give you strange thoughts, which go through your subconscious mind, and give you strange dreams."

"Ha ha ha."

"You should really get off the computer too. You'll hurt your eyes if you keep staring at it."

"Alright, I'll just read one more story."

Marie chose the first thing that looked interesting to her, a Harry Potter fan fiction labeled Only in Your Imagination by Triforce Knight.

**_Fin_**

To all of you who have gotten to the end of this, I congratulate you. Also, and explanation: this was a challenge given to me by a friend a few years ago. It was to write the worst piece of fanfiction that I could come up with, and I couldn't help myself. No, nothing sexual, just references, and it's the fluff fic that exploded from a hyper imagination.


End file.
